fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Um Olhar Cinza
centre Uma One-shot escrita por Artyom, sendo a primeira da coleção Fighters of Destiny Rising Party (Histórias feitas como presentes de aniversário). Contando uma história original com um personagem não identificado, mas que se situa na Terra 190797. Disponível agora no mega: https://mega.nz/#!sZB3TQZS!NWstN6Xw98jHQmHKSbdZvqO8YH9IviAR6CJi7eR4LNg Sinopse Você teve uma vida feliz? Se essa fosse a pergunta que determinaria o seu futuro a partir de agora, qual seria a sua resposta? Você realmente deu o devido valor aos momentos certos da sua vida ou apenas ignorou sua existência em prol dos momentos ruins que te atormentam? Lhe darei uma chance para refletir antes que possa me responder adequadamente. A chuva. Ouvir cada pingo d’água caindo se espatifando no chão, o vento empurrando as gotas para lá e para cá, o frio provocado por essa combinação e os trovões demonstrando toda a sua imponência diante de criaturas tão pequenas no meio da vastidão do universo. A maioria das pessoas detesta a chuva quando ela é cruel, e quando ela vem mais parece uma garoa. Quente como suor e sorte sua se ela chegar ao chão antes de evaporar. Eu detestava, mas agora passei a adorá-la. Ajuda-me a lembrar... ...Lembrar da época que eu podia senti-la. Tempos atrás quando eu podia ficar encharcado ou tremendo ao ouvir o som dos majestosos trovões. Agora, não sinto mais nada, só posso vê-la e ouvi-la, mas não senti-la. Eu deveria me apresentar para os interessados, porém desconheço a minha própria identidade. Não fico doente, não consigo me machucar, não sinto fome ou sono, ou seja, eu apenas existo e nem sei o porquê. Realmente, nem sei se sou uma mulher ou um homem ou uma criança ou um mero idoso, apenas detém o conhecimento de que já existira como uma pessoa viva. A única memória da qual consigo me lembrar, que era da sensação de ser molhado pela chuva e de como eu a detestava. Uma parte de mim acredita que me foi dada a tarefa de observar a vida das pessoas, sem que eu pudesse interferir, enquanto outra parte de mim acredita que eu estou morto. Prefiro acreditar na primeira, e apesar de ser a menos provável, me agrada muito mais do que a outra. Ouço sons de passos. Não estou mais sozinho na chuva...ou estou? ???: Chuva! Chuva! Hahaha XD Repetia uma voz infantil e adorável, penetrando o som solitário da chuva. Era uma jovem criança de apenas quatro anos, brincando na chuva. Trajando uma capa de chuva amarela e botas de borracha. Ela tinha olhos azuis tão brilhantes quanto o céu e o oceano, seus cabelos loiros pareciam girassóis. ???: Kimberly, por favor, não brinque na chuva, você vai acabar pegando um resfriado. Disse uma voz feminina calma e doce, quase angelical. Seus cabelos eram brancos, como a neve, seu olhar era misterioso e trajava vestes verdes, provavelmente orientais. Nunca tinha visto tamanha beleza como aquela, ou talvez já tivesse. Kimberly: Dicupa titia Xiao Lon... Respondeu a jovem criança, tocando meu coração com um rosto tão meigo. ??: Deixa ela brincar, vai. Um pouco de chuva não faz mal a ninguém. Respondeu uma voz descontraída. Seus cabelos eram negros e seu sorriso resplandecia perante toda aquela chuva. Seus olhos exibiam algo próximo à esperança por dias melhores. Kimberly: Por favor, titia Xiao Lon. Por favorzinho Implorou a jovem menina de cachos loiros, fazendo um gesto que poderia ser descrito como “fofo”. Xiao Lon: Tudo bem, mas será um segredo nosso. Se você ficar resfriada vai ter que tomar um remédio. Kimberly: OBA! Gritou de alegria a doce e meiga menina dos cachos dourados. Ela começou a brincar na chuva, esbanjando sua inocência e alegria perante algo tão insignificante, e até odiado, para tantas pessoas. Seu sorriso demonstra uma alegria que não pode ser comprada ou vendida, só sentida. Eu gostaria tanto de sentir esse sentimento de novo, mas ver outra pessoa sentindo algo tão ignorado pela sociedade enche-me de alegria. Josuke: Você acha que seria uma boa mãe? *perguntava enquanto se aproximava de sua acompanhante* Xiao Lon: Tenho minhas dúvidas, mas guardo uma certeza oriental. *abraçando o braço dele* Josuke: Qual? *perguntando enquanto seus olhos iam de encontro aos olhos dela* Xiao Lon: Você seria um bom pai. Depois, selando a conversa com um beijo apaixonante enfeitado pela chuva, que deixara a cena ainda mais bela. O furacão cósmico rasga através do espaço não mapeado, a um milhão de milhas por hora, plumas de gases se estendem por milhares de anos luz em múltiplas direções. Eu fico arregalado com a visão diante de mim, com este despertar de uma estrela recém-nascida. Meus olhos não vêem duas almas apaixonantes, eles enxergam algo próximo ao nascimento de uma constelação ligada pelo amor. Observar esses eventos me alegra muito, pois me fazem lembrar o quanto à vida pode ser uma obra de arte. Talvez eu tivesse sido uma mãe ou um pai, antes de estar confinado nesta forma que existe, e ao mesmo tempo não existe. Após presenciar tamanha felicidade, fico solitário novamente. Sozinho a deriva da amada, e odiada, chuva. ...Sim. A chuva. O vento bate com violência, balançando janelas, arrancando galhos ressecados das árvores espalhando-os como se fossem ossos velhos. Não é o tipo de noite pra se passar dentro da cidade. Não é o tipo de noite para se passar dentro de lugar nenhum, por isso me deixo levar. É como dizem, “e o vento levou”. Fecho meus olhos e deixo o destino me guiar na esperança de encontrar alguma resposta. Múltiplas perguntas ecoam em minha mente: Quem eu sou? O que eu sou? Quem eu era? Eu tinha uma família? Eu sou uma mulher ou um homem? Eu deixei alguém para trás? Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta, nem ao menos uma dica para elas, só consigo me lembrar da chuva e nada mais do que isso. -Você seria um bom pai – Respondeu a jovem de cabelos cor de neve, selando a conversa com um beijo apaixonante enfeitado pela chuva, que deixara a cena ainda mais bela. O furacão cósmico rasga através do espaço não mapeado, a um milhão de milhas por hora, plumas de gases se estendem por milhares de anos luz em múltiplas direções. Eu fico arregalado com a visão diante de mim, com este despertar de uma estrela recém-nascida. Meus olhos não veem duas almas apaixonantes, eles enxergam algo próximo ao nascimento de uma constelação ligada pelo amor. Observar esses eventos me alegra muito, pois me fazem lembrar o quanto à vida pode ser uma obra de arte. Talvez eu tivesse sido uma mãe ou um pai, antes de estar confinado nesta forma que existe, e ao mesmo tempo não existe. Após presenciar tamanha felicidade, fico solitário novamente. Sozinho a deriva da amada, e odiada, chuva. ...Sim. A chuva. O vento bate com violência, balançando janelas, arrancando galhos ressecados das árvores espalhando-os como se fossem ossos velhos. Não é o tipo de noite pra se passar dentro da cidade. Não é o tipo de noite para se passar dentro de lugar nenhum, por isso me deixo levar. É cOmO dizem, “e O ventO levOu”. Fecho meus olhos e deixo o destino me guiar na esperança de encontrar alguma resposta. Múltiplas perguntas ecoam em minha mente: Quem eu sou? O que eu sou? Quem eu era? Eu tinha uma família? Eu sou uma mulher ou um homem? Eu deixei alguém para trás? Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta, nem ao menos uma dica para elas, só consigo me lembrar da chuva e nada mais do que isso. -Força! Mais força! Já está quase lá! Eu ouvi uma voz entusiasmada. Abro meus olhos e presencio, com estes olhos, algo maravilhoso. Um milagre da natureza. ??: É uma menina! Respondeu um homem, provavelmente um médico, segurando um bebê recém-nascido, que não parava de chorar. ???: Ela...se parece muito...com o pai...haha... Respondeu uma voz cansada, porém feliz. Sim, toda sua dor e sofrimento logo se transformaram em alegria e alivio. Aquela mulher de cabelos castanhos, apesar de sua respiração pesada, estava muito feliz, ouço dizer que aquele era o momento mais alegre de sua vida. ??: É mesmo, é? Mas ela tem os lindos olhos da mãe. Respondeu um homem com um enorme entusiasmo e alegria. A sincronização dos dois era algo poético. Mesmo que aquela mulher tenha sofrido bastante para gerar uma vida, seu grande amor esteve ao seu lado, suportando tudo por ela. Era como se ambos fossem apenas uma pessoa, sentindo e suportando todo aquele sofrimento para a criação de um momento único em suas vidas. Sakura: Qual será o nome dela? Kyo: Amor...já decidimos isso antes...não vá esquecer...tá? Aquele que havia aguentado todo o sofrimento de sua amada agora estava segurando a sua filha. Seus olhos brilhavam ao ver aquela pequena recém-nascida. Não havia palavras para descrever tamanha. Kyo: Sim. Ela é a herdeira da chama que manterá a nossa família protegida da escuridão da noite. Não só isso, como também seu brilho irá iluminar toda essa cidade. Ela não é apenas a nossa filha. Ela é a filha dessa cidade e por isso decidimos escolher o nome de “Kyoko”, a criança da cidade. Ele discursou com alegria e entusiasmo, enquanto erguia sua pequena Kyoko, representando a luz em sua vida. A recém-nascida de olhos castanhos, como de sua bela mãe, sorriu ao ouvir aquele discurso. Confesso que também sorri ao ver um evento tão grandioso, porém visto de uma maneira simples para muitos outros. Aqui está o ciclo da vida escrito de forma grandiosa para nascer em fogo e viver no brilho da flama de nossas paixões, iluminando o mundo a nossa volta. Novamente fecho meus olhos e me deixo levar pelo destino. Aos poucos desisto da ideia de descobrir quem eu era, mas a pequena noção de ficar só para sempre me atormenta bastante. Esse barulho familiar. Alguns odeiam enquanto outros apreciam. O que será isso? ...Sim. A chuva. Eu adoro a chuva. Adoro como ela escorre pelas árvores. Adoro como o ar fica elétrico e tudo parece tão mais claro. Sinto-me mais inteligente quando as ruas ficam escorregadias demais e as pessoas desistem de sair de suas casas. Ajuda-me a refletir e pensar mais em qual seria o meu propósito. Sem perceber, estou vagando, sem rumo, para o desconhecido. Permito que meus olhos continuem descansando. Não estou me importando muito com o que vá acontecer comigo agora. Ouço um som e então meus olhos despertam. Estou de frente a um penhasco, porém não estou sozinha. Há uma pessoa, aparentemente um menino, mas o que me preocupa é o fato dele estar muito próximo da beirada daquele precipício. ???: Eu passei minha vida toda sendo atormentado por pessoas falsas. Fui apunhalado tantas vezes por pessoas que eu já considerei amiga. A luz do luar ofusca a presença daquele menino. Não conseguia vê-lo claramente, apenas seu vulto. ???: Pensei que tinha amigos, mas todos estavam se aproveitando de mim. Eles ficam felizes em me ver com raiva e ainda destruíram minha vida...eu não aguento mais isso...não aguento mais esse sofrimento...eu não tenho em quem confiar...quero que essa dor pare...quero que tudo pare... O que ele está fazendo? O que você vai fazer? Não está me ouvindo? Hey! Não dê nenhum passo adiante, está me ouvindo? ...Não. Ele não está... ???: Ninguém nunca vai me aceitar aqui...talvez no outro mundo eu finalmente seja feliz... Hey, não faça nada estúpido! Por favor, não faça isso! Não! Você não sabe o quanto eu queria estar no seu lugar, aproveite o que você possui! Por favor, não faça isso! ???: Adeus... Eu tentei...eu tentei...tentei segurar seu braço, porém minha mão o atravessou como se fosse nada. ...Eu o vi cair e não pude fazer nada, apenas assistir. Não tive a chance de conhecer seu maior momento feliz... ...Talvez, ter ceifado sua própria vida tenha sido seu momento mais feliz...nunca saberei... Eu não sou um deus. Eu nunca criei vida...mas eu vivi. Isso é o suficiente. Então, eu vou lutar para preservar essa mesma oportunidade para todos aqueles que ainda estão por vir. Esse era o pensamento que estava sendo formado em minha mente, mas agora não sei mais o que pensar. Ele se foi por pelo menos uma hora e sete dias, enquanto continuei testemunhando momentos aleatórios da vida humana. Eu gostaria de ouvir ou ver mais sobre a vida daquele menino, para que eu pudesse entender mais sobre a sua dor. Não acredito que ele tenha tido uma vida terrível. Ás vezes as pessoas vivas não dão o devido valor aos momentos simples, quando um amigo aperta suas mãos ou quando sua mãe te acorda com um bom dia. São momentos simples que muitos ignoram para dar lugar aos momentos terríveis. Seria esse o erro da vida humana? Eu vi algumas coisas bem incríveis no meu exílio como observador, e por isso eu pensei que poderia ter sido importante para ele enxergar e entender mais sobre o valor dos simples momentos, mas eu sequer pude fazer algo. ...Talvez eu não seja uma observadora...talvez eu seja um fantasma...nada mais e nada menos que um fantasma...eu apenas me lembro de uma coisa... ...A única coisa que me acompanhou durante toda essa jornada... A chuva. Ela me acolhe mais uma vez nesta noite. O som de suas gotas se espatifando no chão me machucam mais do que qualquer outra possível analogia já feita pela humanidade. Seu vento gelado passa por mim, como se eu fosse apenas uma pequena pedra em seu caminho. Seus trovões e relâmpagos me atormentam, demonstrando toda sua majestosidade, e mesmo assim, eu não consigo sentir nada. Será que eu sou alguma coisa perante a imensidão deste universo? Teria eu alguma importância nesta realidade? Meu estado atual é alguma forma de castigo por algo que eu fiz em vida? ...Essas perguntas ecoam na minha mente, porém não possuo formas para respondê-las. Durante todo esse tempo, apenas recebi mais dúvidas e presenciei momentos peculiares: Uma dupla de irmãos tentando salvar a namorada do outro, um cachorro aguardando o retorno de uma pessoa, que jamais retornará, uma criança ferida e abandonada sendo acolhida por uma generosa família, um jovem solitário que estava feliz, pois finalmente havia se reencontrado com seus adoráveis pais. Tantos momentos... ...Nenhuma resposta para minhas dúvidas. Eu não havia notado, mas...as estrelas...sim, as estrelas. Elas parecem especialmente belas nesta noite. O brilho dessa lua cheia espanta a escuridão ao meu redor. Posso estar imaginando ou supondo algo absurdo, mas quando eu observo aquele luar, sinto que estou sendo observada de volta. Meu sorriso é dado como resposta ao brilho intenso e forte daquele luar. Nem mesmo as nuvens podiam ofuscar tamanha beleza noturna. Foi então que eu percebi algo, talvez as respostas, que eu tanto ansiava, não sejam tão necessárias assim. Eu não preciso perder meu tempo pensando nisso, estou numa posição que poucos puderam estar. É o meu dever aproveitar cada segundo que possuo como se fosse o último. Essa é a resposta que eu necessitava durante todo esse momento. A chuva. Algumas pessoas aguardam ansiosamente pelos dias ensolarados, fazendo preparações tão minuciosas para os dias de calor que eles não estão aproveitando os momentos que uma chuva pode nos proporcionar. Graças à chuva eu aprendi que a diferença entre viver e morrer está na gestão do medo. Não ter medo, tanto medo de perder as coisas que você ama, que você as segura muito apertadas. São tão simples, aqueles que desejam ver a beleza em um arco-íris não percebem o quão importante presença ilustre da senhora chuva. Pelo que eu pude perceber essa talvez seja a última chuva que testemunho. E então, onde deveria ficar um coração pulsante começa a doer, não com tristeza, mas de alegria, pois descobri que há tantas belezas diferentes numa vida humana. Cada ser humano consegue interpretar o ciclo da vida ao seu modo. Alguns aprendem a amá-la, outros a temem, enquanto alguns tentam sobreviver a ela, porém, todos acabam sempre da mesma forma, em morte. Todo ciclo começa e termina de forma semelhante, mas o que importa é o meio, acredito que essa seja a minha verdadeira resposta. Eu entendo que neste mundo existem insetos...borboletas monarcas...que às vezes vivem apenas duas semanas. Para elas duas semanas é uma geração. Então, se eu tive um mês. Então eu tenho duas gerações como telespectador ou telespectadora do espetáculo conhecido como a vida. Eu não sei se sou um fantasma, um espectro de alguém que poderia desfrutar desses momentos de chuva, ou outra coisa, porém existe algo que eu possuo a absoluta certeza do que sou. Eu sou abençoada. Eu sou abençoado. Adeus. Notas do Autor. Eu estava meio ansioso para escrever essa história e acabou se tornando um desafio para mim. Criar uma história de fantasma não é uma tarefa tão fácil, já que existem tantas por aí. Para terem uma noção, minha primeira inspiração para essa história foi Gasparzinho, mas então eu decidi mudar as coisas e seguir um caminho mais original, de forma que não fosse uma cópia barata de algo já criado. Minha missão foi um pouco difícil, pois eu queria manter um tom diferente. Para ser sincero, eu não queria algo pesado como Haruka Kanata com sua natureza pessimista e escura ou descompromissada, com piadinhas e todo colorido, por isso eu decidi escolher um caminho mais cinza. Não tão pesado e nem tão leve. O protagonista da história foi outro desafio para mim. Eu queria criar uma relação de proximidade com o leitor, fazer com que este tenha o sentimento de que está participando daquela história. Pensando nisso, deixei muitas partes da história como algo interpretativo, ou seja, as coisas que aconteceram vai vir da interpretação de quem for ler, por exemplo: É homem ou mulher? Pra mim é era uma mulher, enquanto para o meu amigo, o protagonista era um homem. Algo que eu quis colocar foram os personagens observados. Eles são apenas Easter Eggs e só. Não é preciso entender a história deles para entender o que está acontecendo, o(a) protagonista não conhece nenhum deles, então se você compartilha deste desconhecimento, se sinta feliz, agora você entendeu melhor o sentimento da coisa. Não há uma verdade absoluta sobre o que aconteceu nesta história, tudo depende da sua interpretação dos fatos. O que você interpretar será o final verdadeiro. O mesmo ocorre com a moral da história, cada um pode interpretar da forma que decidir, não há algo pré-definido, é o que você quiser que seja. Foi uma honra escrever essa história, espero ter atingido meu objetivo de criar uma história “Diferentona” sobre fantasmas de uma forma muito boa. Espero que tenham gostado da história. Categoria:Histórias Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising Party